te amo
by lydiastar
Summary: no siempre las palabras expresan lo que uno realmente siente pero ¿podrá hacerlo un diario?- lo se lo se, muy mal summary, pero denle una oportunidad, por favor y comenten


Naruto caminaba por su casa vacía sin rastro de que alguien halla vivido en esta casa por años, suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación especial, aunque ahora mucho de especial no tenia pero traía muchos recuerdos ya que en esta casa vivía con chica hermosa y muy tímida pero después de la cuarta guerra ninja ella se volvió muy valiente y la timidez dejo de estar en ella, recorrió con la visión de sus ojos cada centímetro de la pieza, hasta que encontró algo debajo de su cama que llamo su atención, era un libro que tenia mucho polvo el cual Naruto se encargó de ello soplando y limpiando la tapa, era de color lila y cuando empezó a leer se sorprendió de la hermosa letra que tenia.

"Hinata" susurro y comenzó a pasar las hojas con rapidez "es tu diario Hinata" dijo confirmando su duda y muy sorprendido. se llevo el diario de la recién nombrada y se encerró, comenzando a leer en la fecha que el se le confeso y siguió leyendo mas y mas, no es que no quería leer su pasado pero es como si ya lo supiera de memoria.

* * *

querido diario, ¿sabes?, yo creo que tu seras mi fortuna algún día, cuando llegue el momento de decir adiós alguien podría leerlo y estaría emocionada por que gente me conozca.

llegaste a una casa que no era tuya, ni siquiera se puede comparar mi hogar con la tuya, ¿que haces tu aquí? te quería preguntar, pero no podía articular ninguna palabra, ya que me encontraba adentro de mi casa y te miraba por la ventana. Hace un par de días confesé todo incluso que te amaba, aunque pienso que las palabras no describen lo que realmente siento por ti, me miraste desde abajo y me escondí, no era mi intención que me des una respuesta a mi confección, solo lo dije porque pensaba que iba a morir cuando Pain estaba ganando, nunca creí que me salvarían.

Después de sufrir la cuarta guerra ninja y enterarme de que mi primo Neji estaba en coma y que había muy pocas posibilidades de que vuelva a abrir los ojos, estaba muy triste pero quería ser mas fuerte por eso me encerré en la casa de mi padre y entrenaba todos los días, una y otra vez para ser mas fuerte y ganar el honor de mi familia, me aleje del mundo solo para concentrarme.

No sabia que tu estabas despierto Naruto, creí que también estabas en coma o en algo mucho peor, en verdad me alegra que estés bien pero no es buen momento para que me veas o para que hablemos porque pronto voy a tener que luchar por el puesto del clan Hyuga contra personas realmente fuertes y escuche que es muy doloroso por eso para aguantar, trato de que mi cuerpo sufra y se acostumbre a cualquier dolor por eso si me ves ahora, te encontraras con una Hinata toda vendada y con pequeñas manchas de sangre. Volví a espiar solo para asegurarme de que te hayas ido y cuando miro por la ventana ya no estabas, suspire, supongo que el entrenamiento continúa pero cuando me estaba por ir, escuche un ruido en la ventana y deseé que solo fuera un pájaro o algo por el estilo pero me equivoqué porque al darme vuelta te encontré sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol que esta justo al lado de mi ventana y me sorprendí mas cuando entraste a mi habitación sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias de que mi padre podría verte, ya que el es muy estricto y ahora mas ya que se entero que lucharía por el puesto. Solo podía articular una palabra "N..Naruto-kun" cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me acerqué a vos animándome a decir "Naruto tienes que irte, si mi padre descubre que estas aquí te matará" pero parecía que eso no te importaba en lo mas mínimo, tras ese pensamiento no puedo evitar sonrojarme espero que no te des cuenta que estoy un poco nerviosa de verte.

"no me voy porque tenemos que habar dattebayo" fue lo único que mencionaste, ya sabia que teníamos que hablar después de tanto tiempo que no nos vemos y de que muchas cosas han cambiado, como mi actitud, esa costumbre de no mirar a la gente a los ojos y avergonzarme por todo, desapareció, eso no significa que no volví a avergonzarme nunca mas, por lo contrario, muchas veces me sonrojo pero jamas me desmaye otra vez, después de la cuarta guerra ninja mi valentía aumento y así decidí cambiar. Te miré y tenias una expresión muy seria, en ningun momento sonreíste y supe que no me ibas a dar buenas noticias por eso te pedí que te sentaras en mi cama y yo me senté al lado tuyo pero deje un espacio personal y sin mirarte te pregunte "¿de que querías hablarme Naruto?" sentí que me agarrabas mi mentón (barbilla) para obligarme a mirarte, y entonces vi tu sonrisa en donde mostrabas tus perfectos dientes, me transmitirme calor y paz, me copie y te mostré mi sonrisa pero sin mostrar mis dientes te iba a detener y pedirte que no me dijeras tu respuesta que no estaba lista para que me rechases pero te me adelantaste...

"Hinata yo quería decirte...q-que Tu tu...me gustas TE AMO HINATA HYUGA" me gritaste sobresaltándome y rápidamente te tape la boca con mis dos manos haciendo que me cayera arriba tuyo, mi corazón late muy rápido siento que se va a estallar en cualquier momento, te mire a los ojos y sonreí al ver tu expresión de sorpresa pero rápidamente cambio y vi un pequeño sonrojo en tu cara, esta vez si que me sorprendiste Naruto, mire tus ojos azulados y me imagine que estaba en un mar azulado con el cielo despejado y yo me divertía saltando y cantando, lo se todo una imaginación de niños ya lo se. Sentí un peso en mis labios y pestañee un par de veces y solo pude ver tus ojos cerrados y tus hermosas pestañas, me sorprendí y comprendí lo que estaba pasando...me estabas besando, realmente no me lo puedo creer, creí que no te gustaba y preferías estar con Sakura ya que ella es mas bonita que yo por eso pusiste tus ojos en ella, entonces, ¿porque estas aquí conmigo y no con Sakura? quiero dejar de pensar en eso y solo cerré los ojos, era mi primer beso aunque no era muy experta sentí tu lengua, Naruto remarcar mis labios así que por instinto abrí mis labios para que el beso se vuelva apasionado, y si que se volvió apasionado pero llego el momento en que los dos necesitábamos aire aunque no me quería separar pero lo tuve que hacerlo igual aunque no me aleje mucho, podía sentir tu respiración chocando con la mía, fue ahí que te volviste a acercar pero esta vez me besaste le frente y sentí que pronto me desmayaría.

"¿quieres ser mi novia Hinata?" ¿y ahora me lo preguntas después de ese maravilloso beso? sonreí y asentí varias veces mientras sentía mi cara realmente caliente, supongo que estoy sonrojada. cuando quise levantarme de arriba tuyo, me lo impediste y me abrazaste mas fuerte pero sin lastimarme para evitar que escapara "lo siento es que quiero estar así un rato mas" me dijiste y me acurruque mas a tu pecho y nos quedamos así por un largo rato hasta que mis parpados se sienten pesados y finalmente los cerré. sentí que alguien me hablaba "¿te despertaste mi bella durmiente?" reconocí tu vos enseguida Naruto y solté una risa pequeña nerviosa al enterarme de que me había dormido arriba tuyo, ¿no te moleste en ningún momento? observe la ventana y estaba siendo de noche ante esto te mire asustada pero después me relaje porque recordé que mi padre se fue a hacer un trabajo, ademas cerré mi puerta con llave así nadie se dio cuenta de que me dormí abrazada contigo Naruto. Después de ese día, estuviste haciendo noticias de que soy tu novia, un gesto muy lindo de tu parte, sobretodo decís todo el tiempo que soy perfecta para darle celos a Sasuke que tiene un relación con Sakura, y siempre compiten entre ustedes de quien es mejor novia, Sasuke había vuelto de Konoha y ahora esta tratando de ganarse la confianza de todos los aldeanos. también me alagas por la comida que hago especialmente cuando hay ramen, siempre me estas abrazando delante de todas las personas e incluso me besas y haces que la gente sepa que soy tuya, tuvimos nuestra primera noche, me pareció mágico y ese momento me tratabas con mucha dulzura y atención y créeme que jamas lo olvidare. Entonces teníamos confianza entre nosotros, nada me avergonzaba, me acostumbre a tus celos infantiles y supongo que tu ya te acostumbraste a los míos.

¿hace ya cuantos días que no escribo? perdón diario es que me olvide de que escribía aqui desde que empece a salir contigo Naruto

ya he crecido, ahora tengo 23 años y aun estoy saliendo contigo Naruto, conseguiste tener el puesto de Hokage y estoy muy feliz y me encanta cuando te pones serio para salvar la aldea, en cambio yo, soy una profesora y enseño a los niños lo que sucedió en la cuarta guerra ninja y mis alumnos me quieres mucho, siempre me hacen un regalo, mi primo Neji despertó al fin y llore de alegría y también vi algunas lagrimas tuyas Naruto pero como siempre el orgullo gana ¿verdad, Naruto?.

A veces, salias a hacer misiones de primer rango, el mas peligroso, pero tu no le tenias miedo y siempre me prometías que ibas a volver lo mas rápido para no perder tiempo conmigo, también salia con mi amigas y aunque eran chicas, te ponías celoso y te volvías posesivo y me abrazabas diciendo que era tuya, y como respuesta siempre me reía. no era por mala, sino que me encantaba que estuvieras celoso incluso de mis amigas, eres tan tierno. Pero un día y el mas memorable por ahora es cuando me invitaste a una cena, decidí vestirme elegante y nada provocativo pero cuando te vi, me alagabas una y otra vez con diferentes palabras cosa que me dio mas creencia en mi cuerpo porque siempre pensaba que estaba un poco gorda y varias veces te lo contaba negando a todo lo que te decía. No solo el lugar era hermoso, la música de fondo era espectacular y muy tranquila, y en eso te arrodillaste ante mi, no podía creerlo ¿es que acaso me estabas proponiendo matrimonio? y con este pensamiento mi corazón latía muy rápido y mis mejillas estaban rojas muy rojas porque las sentía muy calientes, "Hinata te amo y me encantaría poder vivir al lado tuyo ¿me harías el honor de cumplir mi sueño y casarte conmigo" sacaste la caja de tu esmoquin y mire el anillo, si que te luciste Naruto. aun que para mi mucho el anillo no importaba sino la persona que lo compro y me sonreíste muy feliz pronto moriría demasiada feliz...

hola, perdón otra vez diario, es que Naruto me distrae y ¿sabes? me he mudado con el a una casa hermosa, mucho mejor que con la vivía con mi padre, es pequeña pero muy acogedora y cada vez que entro se siente felicidad y mucha paz de la cual estoy muy feliz viviendo con contigo, con mi esposo, si ya tuvimos la boda, fue muy romántica hasta estaba mi padre presente y con una media sonrisa, algo es algo ¿no? me había puesto un vestido como el de las princesas pero con detalles azules. todo fue magnifico incluso el baile contigo Naruto.

Ya hace varios días que me siento mal, y tu lo sabes, me mareo o vomito en cualquier momento, algunas veces soy demasiada sensible y digo que estoy gorda pero tu evitas ese pensamiento diciéndome cosas hermosas, hasta que decidí ir al medico y tu me acompañabas igual de nervioso que yo, incluso me alentabas y me decías que todo iba a estar bien. Un hijo era lo que tenia, la emoción y felicidad que mostramos en ese abrazo fue inexplicable para mi, y me dabas vueltas y te reías gritando "soy papa, Hinata soy papa" fuimos y le contamos a todos, yo lloraba de emoción y cada ves que veías una pequeña lagrima, te acercabas y me las limpiabas con la manga de la remera, eso es muy lindo Naruto. así pasaron los meses, tu y yo eramos una hermosa pareja que esperaba un hijo, no quisimos nunca saber el sexo de la criatura pensamos que seria mejor una sorpresa y el nombre lo inventariamos cuando viéramos su cara.

¿sabes diario? yo creo que sirves de mucha ayuda para el futuro, aun me siento mal pero contigo a mi lado estoy verdaderamente feliz, Naruto, hasta incluso podría morir de felicidad.

Tengo ocho meses de embarazo y realmente has sido muy paciente conmigo ni siquiera tuve que pedírtelo, me mude contigo para que los dos disfrutemos del nacimiento de nuestro bebe y desde entonces me preguntabas casi todo el tiempo si tenia algún antojo e incluso cuando vomitaba me corrías el pelo y me hacías masajes en la espalda, no sabes cuanto te amo por ser una persona mas atenta y amable, aunque los demás digan que eres un idiota te amo por lo que sos y cuando nazca el bebe también voy a amarlo de la misma manera que te amo. cuando volviste de trabajar de Hokage viniste con la cena preparada pero me imagino que te llevaste el susto de tu vida al verme a mi tirada en el piso con mucho dolor y el bebe naciendo por suerte llegamos rápido al hospital y ahí nació "muy bien, lo hiciste muy bien cariño, mira es una niña" pude llegar a escucharte Naruto, si pude, pero no llegue a contestarte y escuche tu grito "HINATA"

¿sabes que te amo verdad? cambiaste mi vida aburrida y triste y la convertiste en una romántica y con mucha felicidad, se que te dolerá mucho, supongo que este no era el final que tu querías pero ¿sabes? quiero que seas fuerte Naruto, que mires hacia delante y cuides a nuestra hija, no te digo que no te vuelvas a enamorar, al contrario, si hay alguien que te pueda hacer la vida feliz estaría agradecida con ella ya que yo no llegue a terminar nuestro cuento feliz, lo siento, realmente lo siento quería llegar al final contigo pero supongo que el destino me lo impide, por eso escribo esto antes de dejar de escuchar mis propios latidos, también dile a nuestra hija que la amo a ella también, aunque no se su nombre, ni su apariencia, siempre estaré a tu lado con nuestra hija ¿lo sabes verdad? mis ultimas palabras escritas. por cierto gracias diario espero que algún día trasmitas mi felicidad.

LOS AMO A LOS DOS.

* * *

"papi ¿que pasa? ¿porque lloras papi?" pregunto una niña de pelo rubio con ojos blancos iguales a los de Hinata Namikase, ella había cumplido ocho años de edad y todos sus amigos estaba muy orgullosos de que Naruto haya podido cuidarla sin muchos problemas, aunque muchas veces pedía ayuda y les dejaba a su hija para poder estar solo y tratar de superar el dolor irreemplazable que Hinata, su amada le había dejado.

"nada, no es nada" mientras trataba de parar el llanto, su hija lo abraza y mira con curiosidad el libro

"¿que es ese libro papi?" señalo al libro y miro a su padre que ahora solo caían lagrimas sin hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo por limpiarlas y le sonrió aunque ella sabia que estaba muy triste

"es el diario de tu mami, Hanabi" la abrazo y cuando intento leerlo, Naruto se lo arrebata y le dice "no puedes leer este diario hasta que no seas mayor" Hanabi hace un pequeño puchero de lo mas tierno que Naruto haya imaginado y después sonríe entendiendo que era un tema delicado.

Naruto agarro a su hija y la alzo mirando el cielo nocturno, donde había una hermosa luna llena

"Hinata" susurro bajo y triste mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía como siempre lo hacia "te amo" volvió a susurrar y se retiro con su hija en brazos.

en eso recibe una llamada "¿que sucede Neji?"

"parece que aun no has recibido la noticia" se escucha de la otra linea, el corazón de Naruto empezó a latir rápidamente y se quedo congelado con el celular en la mano

"¿que paso con ella?" pregunto al fin mirando la luna con mucha preocupacion y se notaba en la voz que estaba nervioso y muy desesperado

"despertó" comento Neji tranquilo, aunque en el fondo tenia mucha felicidad de que su prima haya al fin despertado

"...¿que?" se escucho un suspiro de parte de Neji, el sabia que no le creia al principio pero tenia que ser paciente ya que su prima Hinata había estado en coma por ocho años sin saber la causa pero los doctores le habían dicho que tenia una oportunidad de levantarse otra vez y así lo hizo

"¿QUE ACASO ESTAS SORDO? DIJE QUE SE DESPERTÓ, TIENE LOS OJOS ABIERTOS Y ESTA SENTADA ESPERÁNDOTE"

una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Naruto, seguido de muchas lagrimas, Hanabi realmente estaba preocupada por su padre pero al ver esa sonrisa algo le decía que algo extremadamente bueno había pasado

"si, dile que enseguida voy, me llevo a Hanabi, que me espere" Naruto colgó y emocionado le comento "tu mami al fin despertó de su largo sueño, llego la hora de conocerla, no te preocupes es la persona mas amable que existe en el planeta" dijo con lagrimas pero ahora su hija notaba en sus ojos que brillaban y que esas lagrimas eran de felicidad, le sonrió. Naruto la cargo y corrió, literalmente, corrió con todo su chacra en los pies y entraron al hospital, estaban agitados por la velocidad y por el cansancio pero eso no les importo y preguntaron por Hinata, una de las enfermeras les indico la habitación donde se encontraba atendida.

cuando llegaron Naruto se detuvo y pensó "¿y si no me reconoce? ¿que pasara cuando vea a nuestra hija? ¿y si se vuelve a desmayar?"

"papá ¿no vamos a entrar?" interrumpió sus pensamiento y se sacudió la cabeza y miro decidido

"vamos a entrar Hanabi dattebayo" abrio la puerta de golpe y la miro desesperado

Allí se encontraba Hinata, conectada a un aparato escuchando los latidos que emitía Hinata, los estaba mirando sorprendida y después de un rato de esta parados sin decir nada, Naruto reacciona y corre al lado de Hinata.

"Hinata" susurro Naruto y la abrazo despacio, sintiendo el olor a lirios que emitía en todo el cuerpo, se separo para ver sus ojos llorosos pero con un brillo de felicidad que tanto extrañaba !por dios¡ eran ochos años sin verla, obvio que la iba a extrañar y sin esperar mas la beso, esos labios finos que tanto amaba la estaba besando de nuevo a pesar de ser un beso sin lengua, no le importaba ademas le pareció correcto ya que acababa de salir de un coma muy profundo, y si volvía a perder aire tal vez se desmayaría otra vez y eso era lo que menos quería Naruto, se separo de ella y miro a Hanabi que estaba espiando en la puerta "Hinata, amor, te quiero presentar a alguien especial" ella se sorprendió y miro a la puerta que no había nadie y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y pensaba a cada rato ¿a quien me quiere presentar? ¿a su nueva novia? y miles de preguntas negativas pasaban en la mente de Hinata, Naruto la fue a buscar, la cargo y le beso la frente diciendo que no se preocupara

"Hinata, amor te presento a nuestra hija, Hanabi" le sonrio, mientras que Hinata lloraba y se alegraba

"ven Hanabi acércate, tenemos mucho que hablar" ella obedeció "soy Hinata, tu madre, mucho gusto"

ella sonrió y la abrazo, ambas lloraron y se decían entre si que se querían un montón, hasta que Hanabi se queda dormida en la camilla y Naruto se sienta en un banquillo

"creo que debería irme, mañana ella tiene escuela ademas tienes que descansar" pero cuando la estaba por sacar, Hinata le agarra la mano y le pide

"quédate conmigo esta noche...por favor" Naruto sonrio

"como lo desee mi esposa" y se acostó al lado de Hinata y entre medio estaba una dormida Hanabi

"te amo" se susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo y se quedaron dormidos pensando en que hacer mañana, y el día siguiente, y el otro, ya que tenían que aprovechar ocho años perdidos con su hija.

* * *

¿que les pareció? espero que lo hayan disfrutado

gracias por leer esta historia

los personajes no me pertenecen.

no leemos luego besos ^.^


End file.
